


Fireflies

by stygianCreator (JynX245)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, John is cute when angry, M/M, and Dave wants to mcfucking boop him, but it only really has kissing before then, fireflies and shit, it's just soft, not sure where it happened but it did, there's a very slight implication at the end that they did the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynX245/pseuds/stygianCreator
Summary: Just a soft drabble where these idiots are gay. Look I know that's all I'm posting but it's got a purpose I promise.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 39





	Fireflies

_The warm air drifts to a stop, the breezes no longer stirring the silence of the evening with his anger. In fact, not much of anything is stirring with it any more. He's drawn up on his tiptoes, arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck as he leans his meager weight onto the other boy, pressing into the unexpected kiss the blonde had initiated._

_Dave knows just how to calm John down- the heir hadn't changed much since they were kids. Six years later, and all Dave still has to do to calm him is pull him into a close embrace, hands on the other's slight waist to avoid him wiggling away, and whisper something to him. Something like,_

_"Hang on, yell at me in a sec babe." Of course, John usually puts in a weak protest if he's not too upset- if he is more upset, Dave can't even get close enough to touch him without stopping time- something like,_

_"Hey, don't call me that when I'm mad at- mmph!!" But he always calms down after a kiss. Dave can't help it- John is just so terribly cute when he's angry. John's weight seems to increase, before he falls onto Dave, surprising the other into slowing time as they fall, still tangled, to the ground, into the grass tinged with the scent of summer, the stars overhead twinkling like camera lights recording the moment._

_Time resumes normal flow as they collide with the ground, John's glasses and Dave's shades knocked off and flung away. Shifting and freeing himself from the now awkward not-kiss, Dave protests,_

_"Dude, what the fuck? Did you do that on purpose? I didn't realize you were so desperate to be on to-"_

_"I- NO, I didn't Dave. What, do you think you still make me THAT weak in the knees?" John quips, clearly unharmed, as he sits up to free the knight. Dave shrugs, grinning despite the loss of his shield, scarlet eyes glimmering in the dim light as he watches John fumble around for his own glasses,_

_"I wouldn't cross it off the list yet, you seemed pretty fucking shaky yesterday when I-"_

_"D- DOES NOT COUNT, DOOFUS!!" John cut him off, his cheeks flushing darkly as he feels his fingers brush over the glasses. He puts them back on while Dave snickers at the reaction he got. Pouting, John replies,_

_"I just lost my balance, that's all. You kinda grabbed me while I was getting all worked up, y'know?" Dave laughs softly, a music all to itself. John loves to hear it, more than any other sound; it's soft, melodious, and the emotions that come with it aren't frequently expressed. He rests his hand on Dave's cheek as the other's eyes, with their unexpected innocence, look up from the ground to meet John's gaze. By now, John can't really recall why he was about to yell at Dave, or if it even mattered. He's easy to pacify when he's not being stubborn as all hell._

_"If you say so, John." Leaning in briefly for a soft kiss, John runs his fingers through Dave's hair as one of his breezes stirs the grass of the meadow they're in. Not too far away is the house they've been staying in, but they had come out here for SOME reason before Dave was his usual insufferable self and pissed John off, what WAS it?-_

_When he pulls away, Dave slides out from under him, forcing the other to roll off him and into the cool grass. Laying there, staring at the stars, John reminisced for a brief moment about when he first learnt about the true nature of the zodiac constellations, about the trolls. Things seemed so different back then; he laughs occasionally at how much he's changed, while Dave laughs at how little he's changed._

_But no matter the past, all that matters is that now they're safe and sound, in this seemingly unchanging state of dreamlike peace. It might stagnate eventually but for now..._

_Dave's arm slides under John, tugging him closer. Dave had retrieved his shades at some point, but they're just set next to him as he points up at what John initially, absentmindedly, took to be a star._

_"There's one. Look at him go! I wonder how high those buggers can fly before air pressure forces them down..."_

_"One what? What am I seeing? Aside from- OH!!" It clicks as another light drifts into view, closer this time- fireflies, the fireflies they had come out here to watch. Dave had mentioned never having seen them, and John practically dragged him out to see the little insects. He laughs softly at his own goof, and says,_

_"They don't usually fly high or anything, so I dunno. Beetles are kinda heavy, and they're some kind of beetles, I think, so...probably not too too high."_

_Dave watches them flicker throughout the sky as they begin to come into view, hundreds and hundreds of fireflies, just....lighting up the sky around them. It's beautiful, and when he turns to look at John, the other is grinning widely. It causes a soft pang in Dave's chest, for some reason...just a little tugging on his heart, just a little emotion. What a silly little thing. It weighs on him though, the tugging more incessant when John turns to look at him, that soft grin on his face as he whispers softly,_

_"Isn't it beautiful, Dave?" He beams at his boyfriend, and Dave can't hold that pang back any longer, a little bubble of repressed emotion popping out of his mouth, tearing itself from his lips- it never gets easier no matter how many times he says it- to take flight in the air,_

_"God, I fucking love you so much John." He seems immediately embarrassed, like this is somehow wrong to say, and blushes faintly. John tilts his head towards him a bit more, replying sweetly,_

_"Hehe, I love you too Dave!"_

_As he leans closer to pull Dave into an embrace, pressing his lips gently to the other's, time slows to a halt, their tender kiss lasting what feels like an eternity in a world of frozen, flickering lights all around them, the dim yellow green glows casting strange shadows._

_Dave closes his eyes. John closes his. They pull each other closer, hands sliding over and tugging on fabric and grasping tightly. And they make things, make their own brand of magic, happen, under the light of the stars and fireflies, in this paused landscape._


End file.
